


In Dreams and Nightmares

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [67]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Cauthrien/Cullen, nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



Cullen stands firm against her words, his sword and his steel enough to withstand the onslaught. Just barely. “Your appeal is useless, ser. The Templars will not fall in with Loghain. We have enough to do with interrogating the mages that remain after Uldred’s revolt.”

“You would see Ferelden turned into the stuff of nightmares with your paranoia,” the swordswoman scoffs.

“Actually I often see you in my nightmares already, Ser Cauthrien,” he says wearily as she storms back to the docks, and the thin-lipped, flint-eyed look she casts over her shoulder at him makes him decide it’s probably wise to not speak further. He would have liked to add that she is generally _fighting_ them.


End file.
